


one whole individual

by tamacchannn (niedlichta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, it only counts as tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/tamacchannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi isn’t just an extension to Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. that one letter

He’s always tagging besides a taller, cooler, smarter, _more handsome_ man, so it kinda slips everyone’s mind that he’s _actually_ a tall, attractive man himself.

Okay, maybe not so attractive (he _insists_ so), but he’s so nice and smart and supportive that you can practically tell him everything you had in mind because it’s just _so right_. Not to forget that despite his lack of confidence, because of his freckles and all, he’s actually very relaxing to be around.

(No wonder he can befriend someone like Tsukishima.)

But, still. Even if he’s not really trailing behind Tsukishima, he’s always be besides him and acts like he’s in the background or something. Everyone will shift their attention to Tsukishima rather than him, because he’s taller, and because honestly, he’s so aggravating he always gets on people’s nerves. Yamaguchi will always follow along, snickering in addition to Tsukishima’s quirk, and people get used to that image.

That’s why, when they’re going to separated classes in their second year, everyone needs to get adjusted to the sight of Tsukishima being alone, and Yamaguchi being alone.

Not that it’s often, because they spent non-class time together like always anyways; like lunch, volleyball, going home—well but now people [notice] (like, really notice) that Yamaguchi is a whole lone individual. Not just, you know, an [addition] from Tsukishima.

He’s bright, unlike vibrant bright like Hinata, but maybe glowing softly, makes you feels warm and safe, kinda like Sugawara. He’s nice, he cares for people, and he knows how to motivate you when you’re down.He’s smart, proven by getting in college-prep class. His smile calms people, really, and even though he’s not very confidence of his look because he got some freckles and pimples, he’s not _unattractive_.

(In fact, it’s kinda the opposite of it, yeah.)

So it’s not supposed to be really surprising when halfway in their second year, a girl stopped him in his way to the gym.

(Tsukishima is besides him as always, but he’s not saying anything when Yamaguchi told him to go on ahead.)

When the girl (small, brown-haired, cute) hands out a pink letter sealed with a small heart-shaped sticker, he’s so genuinely surprised he can’t say anything for a whole minute.

The girl asks if that’s okay for him to accept it, kinda teary eyed, blushing, but he can just see that she’s determined to do this. He accepts the letter, thanks her with a lot of gratitude because he just can’t believe that someone is actually able to like someone like him (Yamaguchi even almost asks her if she’s not giving it to the wrong person but it’s just rude, so he refrains from doing so), and then she bows before running off to the school building.

The letter in his hand feels warm. So does his face.

He slips the letter into his bag before entering the gym, but well, _everyone_ is actually eavesdropping, falling, flailing and cluttering away when he opens the door, so.

(Tsukishima’s not flailing, not cluttering away, just standing in front of the door with his gaze, not impassive this time, keeps fixated on his bag. The place where he put that pink letter.

Yamaguchi wants to ask him why, but Tanaka and Nishinoya burst in front of him, wailing that it’s rude to get a girlfriend before your senpai does, so he can’t.)

Yachi scolds the whole team, though. Yamaguchi included. She says it’s not right to hold the practice, and it’s not right to eavesdrops. But she admits she also did that, and she’s kinda sheepish about it while apologizing to Yamaguchi that he’s laughing when he says it’s okay to her.

_(Tsukishima still stares at his bag.)_


	2. what's going on inside your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's acting normal. But also kind of weird.

Yamaguchi's sweating a lot after practice, feeling tired but sated, and the aching muscles actually feels kinda good once you're used to it that he kinda forgets about the whole letter accident. Kinda. _A little_.

(As if.)

" _Maaan_ , that's kind of a beat," Tanaka slides down near him, clearly had very little energy left after such a thorough practice.

Yamaguchi chuckles. "Yeah, Coach Ukai can be very strict sometimes."

He hears Tsukishima sighs, long and breathy, before settling down besides Yamaguchi, putting himself between the freckled guy and Tanaka. Yamaguchi thinks he hears Tanaka _wails_ faintly, complaining because _there’s such a narrow space between him and Yamaguchi and why the hell does Tsukishima needs to sit here anyway_ , he mutters tiredly, but Tsukishima seems to pay no attention to it.

He was about to open his mouth to greet his bespectacled friend when they see Nishinoya and Hinata, who magically still had tons of stamina (just how, oh God) chasing the first years for god knows why. Yamaguchi feels ten times more tired just by looking at them, to be honest. Thankfully, a volleyball flew to hit Hinata's head, courtesy of Kageyama, so the first years can be left alone to clean the gym.

Tsukishima scoffs. "Those idiots never change."

"You bet." he snickers, and settle himself so he can sit comfortably besides Tsukishima. But when the blond leaned a little to his side, Yamaguchi scoots away just so he's be able to look at Tsukishima properly, like he’d remembered something. His friend immediately turns his head when he shifted.

"What is it?"

"Um," he starts, feeling conscious for a moment because just now, Tsukishima seems just fine, like always. Has he actually just imagined the whole staring things? But no, that's impossible. "It's just..." He’s glancing at Tanaka, making sure that his senpai didn’t hear this conversation, but it seems like he’s busy drinking and collecting stamina, so.

“What.”

He jumps a little, because apparently he’s been looking at Tanaka dozing off for too long and kind of trailing his words. When he glanced up, Tsukishima looks impatient, and, uh-oh, where was he? Oh yeah, the staring thing. Ask Tsukishima about the staring thing.

“…uh, _why_ are you staring? At my bag, I mean,” he stutters a little, part because Tsukishima looks somewhat pissed, and another because he’s afraid if he’s just imagining things and Tsukishima will tell him _what an idiot he is, because nobody’s been staring at anything_. “Did you wonder about what’s written inside the letter?”

To his surprise, Tsukishima didn’t launch any smartass comments immediately. His narrow eyes widen for a moment, like Yamaguchi had hit a bull’s eye—but eventually he scoffs again, and nudges Yamaguchi’s head with his water bottle.

“It’s pretty obvious what’s inside it, I don’t have to guess. What do you take me for? That little guy and his king?” he nudges harder, and the freckled guy apologizes while wincing. “C’mon, we’re going home. My t-shirt starts to feel gross with all of the sweats.”

Tsukishima stands up, walking ahead to the club room to change, leaving Yamaguchi to properly says _‘See you’_ to all Karasuno’s member and captain Ennoshita, and shouting, “Wait for me, Tsukki!” while packing for his bag.

Yamaguchi didn’t even realize that later on, when they finished changing and walking home, when he’s chattering and occasionally responded by hums or just silence, that Tsukishima doesn't really answer why he’s staring at the letter when he already knows it contains a confession.

He's _caught off guard_ though, when Tsukishima suddenly asks him,

"Do you plan to accept her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me for putting that on a cliffhanger oh god

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I also posted this on tumblr! http://niedlichta.tumblr.com/post/96775014441/fandom-haikyuu-pairing-tsukishima-yamaguchi


End file.
